Historia de Taxi
by Eliih Him
Summary: La infidelidad no siempre es cuando el otro anda en busca de sexo, al contrario hay casos en los que las personas son infieles solo por amor, porque no pueden se pueden alejar de su pareja por mucho que lo deseen. Songfic de Historia de Taxi de Ricardo Arjona.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo sigo estudiando -.-**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**-"Historia de Taxi" tampoco me pertenece la canción es de Ricardo Arjona;**

**-Lenguaje inapropiado (creo)**

**-Universo Alterno;**

**-Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche,

Piloteaba mi nave.

Era mi taxi un wolkswagen,

Del año 68.

Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje.

Eran las diez de la noche, estaba muy aburrido manejando por la ciudad. Si tuviera algún pasajero le charlaría y no me aburriría tanto. Pero nada. Parecía que todos se fueron a sus casas temprano. Tampoco pienso que mi taxi los asuste, será viejo pero anda mejor que los nuevos era un wolkswagen del año 68, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Me despeine mis cabellos rubios con aburrimiento, daré una vuelta más y me iré a mi casa.

Las lentejuelas de un traje,

Me hicieron la parada.

Era una rubia preciosa llevaba minifalda.

El escote en su espalda

Llegaba justo a la gloria.

Di la vuelta en la esquina cuando note que me hicieron la señal. Me pare y en el taxi entro una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes, usaba un hermoso vestido con lentejuelas, pude ver que el escote de la espalda dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

― ¿A dónde la llevo? ― pregunte nervioso, nunca antes había visto a una chica tan linda como lo era ella.

Estuvo mirando la ventana un rato, suspiro y hablo:

―No lo sé, solo lléveme a dar una vuelta por ahí ― dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla.

Mientras que el retrovisor decía "¡ve que pantorrillas!"

Yo vi un poco más.

Cuando me miro pude notar que estaba llorando sus hermosos ojos celestes estaban rojos e hinchados, incluso pude ver que su delineador se había corrido por el llanto.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el retrovisor no podía chocar o provocar un accidente. La vi por el retrovisor e involuntariamente mi vista bajo hasta sus pantorrillas, pero yo vi un poco más… ¡demonios Boomer la vista en el camino, la vista en el camino! Sentí mi cara caliente, demonios creo que estoy sonrojado… demonios no sé cuántas veces en estos minutos dije demonios…

No puede ser que sea tan pervertido, mi hermano Butch me está contagiando, él es un pervertido de primera. Nota mental, no pasar tanto tiempo con él.

Eran las diez y cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma.

Me dijo "me llamo norma"

Mientras cruzaba la pierna.

Saco un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa.

Le ofrecí fuego de prisa

Me temblaba la mano

―Me llamo Miyako ― me dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras cruzaba la pierna.

―Lindo nombre señorita, él mío es Boomer ― le conteste tragando saliva.

Agarro su bolso y empezó a buscar algo. Saco un cigarrillo… bueno no recuerdo como eran su nombre pero lo que si se es como se caracteriza creo que son los que te dan risa, Butch los sabe fumar a pesar de que su novia Kaoru lo rete.

― ¿Tienes un encendedor? ― pregunto mirándome por el retrovisor.

―Cla-claro ― tartamudee y se lo di temblando y ella me lo agarro.

¿Tengo frio o qué coño me pasa? nunca antes me había sentido así ni siquiera con…

―Muchas gracias ― dijo devolviéndome el encendedor.

Salí de mis pensamientos y lo agarre nervioso, maldita sensación.

Le pregunte "¿por quién llora?

Y me dijo "por un tipo, que se cree que por rico

Puede venir a engañarme."

"no caiga Ud. por amores, debe de levantarse" le dije

"cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.

Y me sonrió.

Vi que su mirada estaba triste y estaba dudando en hablar, hasta que me decidí.

― ¿Por qué llora? ― le pregunte mirándola por el retrovisor.

Ella solo suspiro, dejo de mirar por la ventana. Y volteo a verme.

―Por un tipo, que se cree que por ser rico puede engañarme ― me dijo mirando el suelo del taxi molesta.

―No caiga usted por amores, debe levantarse ― le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ella me miro sorprendida al principio pero luego me sonrió. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, se veía muy linda cuando sonreía, parecía un ángel.

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?

Me pregunte...

Me quede embobado mirando su sonrisa hasta que me empezaron a invadir las preguntas. Eran muchas pero las que más me repetía eran: ¿qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?

Demonios tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Ella era una chica de clase por su vestimenta y yo soy un hombre de la clase baja que se gana la vida manejando un taxi.

No puede ser que esté pensando esto, no tiene sentido. Recién la conozco maldita sea.

Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha.

Es de clase muy sencilla,

Lo sé por sus fachas.

Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado.

Yo estaba idiotizado,

Con el espejo empañado.

―Lo vi abrazado y besando a una humilde muchacha, es de clase muy sencilla ― comento mirando por la ventana.

― ¿Cómo sabes que es humilde? ― pregunte sorprendido, no podía entender como una persona que descubre un engaño es capaz de hablar como si fuera algo normal.

―Lo sé por sus fachas ― contesto simplemente.

― ¿No te importa que te haya engañado?

―Por supuesto que me importa, ya que estábamos saliendo pero yo no lo amaba sinceramente, por lo que no me duele mucho su engaño ― dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

¿Ya les había dicho que cuando sonríe parece un ángel? Tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Estaba embobado con su sonrisa. Era como si me hubiera enamorado de ella a primera vista, aunque eso es casi imposible pienso que para enamorarse es necesario conocer bien a una persona, tal vez solo siento atracción por ella y no amor… espero que sea eso.

Me dijo "dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa.

Después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa."

Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra.

Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra,

Y un poco más...

―Boomer dobla en la esquina, iremos a mi casa ― dijo de repente sentándose en el medio del asiento trasero.

―Claro ― le dije sonriendo.

―Después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa ― dijo sonrojándose.

La mire sorprendido ante lo que me estaba diciendo, es decir, ¿ella me estaba proponiendo lo que yo creo que me está proponiendo?

― ¿Te molesta? No suelo pedir esto pero es que no sé me siento diferente contigo ― dijo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

―No claro que no es solo que sorprendió ― le conteste, por lo que ella me sonrió de nuevo.

Terminare enamorado de su sonrisa.

Llegamos a su casa muy rápido, salí y le abrí la puerta del taxi para que saliera. Ella me sonrió en agradecimiento y saco las llaves de su casa y entramos. Tomamos unos vasos de alcohol mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales. Hubo un momento en que nos quedamos mirando, cada uno prendido en la mirada del otro. Nos acercamos lentamente y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente.

Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra, si basta con decir que le bese hasta la sombra y un poco más…

"no se sienta Ud. tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo.

Mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo."

"¡cómo se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales!"

"Ud. sufre en su mansión,

Yo sufro en los arrabales."

Después de dos horas de hacer el amor con ella, empezamos a vestirnos lentamente. El silencio era muy cómodo ninguno de los dos queríamos hablar. Pero no resiste y dije:

―No te sientas tan sola, yo también sufro, aunque no es lo mismo ― le dije terminando de vestirme.

Ella me miraba atenta mientras se ponía los zapatos.

―Entre mis horarios y mi novia hay un abismo ― dije recordando a mi novia, ella era muy bonita pero no tanto como lo era Miyako.

―Cómo se sufre en ambos lados de las clases sociales ― comento pensativa Miyako.

―Tú sufres en tu mansión y yo en los arrabales ― le dije despeinándome mis cabellos.

Me dijo "vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola."

Se hizo en el pelo una cola,

Fuimos al bar donde estaban.

Entramos precisamente el abrazaba a una chica.

Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica.

¡Era mi mujer!

Miyako se levantó del sillón y dijo:

―Vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola ― dijo tendiéndome la mano y la cogí mientras me levantaba.

Se hizo en el pelo dos colas altas, sus hermosos cabellos rubios, la hacían lucir tan tierna las dos colas.

Salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos al bar dónde estaban. Un hombre no quería dejarnos entrar pero cuando Miyako le mostro su identificación nos dejó pasar y nos pidió disculpas, bueno a ella.

Entramos y ella me lo señalo desde la entrada, estaban a unas mesas lejos de nosotros. Él era un pelirrojo y de ojos ¿rojos? Qué extraño. Como dijo Miyako él estaba con una chica una pelirroja se me hacía familiar pero no sabía de dónde.

Cuando la chica se volteó pude ver que su piel era pálida y tenía ojos rosas… rosas… la chica con la que el novio de Miyako la estaba engañando era con mi novia ¡era Momoko!

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero?

¿Coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?

Me pregunte...

Ella y él se veían a escondidas de nosotros… nunca pensé que Momoko fuera capaz de hacerme algo así.

― ¿Boomer que sucede? ― escuche preguntar a Miyako.

La mire, trague saliva y le dije:

―La chica con la que te engaña es con mi novia ― le dije, en su mirada vi la sorpresa y luego la pena.

―Hay Boomer no sabes cuánto lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera traído aquí ― se disculpaba.

―No te preocupes prefiero saber la verdad a seguir pensando que ella estaba en nuestra casa aburrida ― le sonreí.

― ¿Tú tampoco la amas cierto? ― pregunto.

―Nunca lo hice, solo la quería como mi mejor amiga pero cuando se me declaro la acepte para no lastimarla, pero creo que ya tiene a alguien ― le conteste viendo cómo se abrazaban con tanto cariño.

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos.

Se ven en el mismo bar...

Y la rubia, para el taxi, siempre a las diez

En el mismo lugar.

Han pasado dos meses desde que eso sucedió, desde que me entere que Momoko me engañaba con Brick, así se llama el novio de Miyako. En parte fue bueno que ella me haya llevado hasta ese bar y descubrir la verdad eso le agradezco muchísimo a Miyako.

Pero desde esa noche ellos juegan a engañarnos ya que se ven en el mismo bar y Miyako siempre me espera en la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. Habíamos decidido ser amantes desde esa noche pero desde hace un mes que descubrimos que estábamos enamorados y ya no lo hacemos por venganza sino más bien porque nos amamos.

Estoy decido a afrontar las consecuencias por estar junto a ella, y ella me dice lo mismo siempre. No nos importa lo que pase con tal de poder estar juntos.

* * *

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? No sé si será porque la canción hablaba de una rubia o porque pero se me ocurrio hacer de esta pareja el song-fic XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Bueno me despido hasta nuevo aviso tal vez semanas :/**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
